The disclosed subject matter relates to the field of fastening systems that facilitate securing loads by lashings or lines, and more particularly but not exclusively to fastening systems that have retractable members in order to have an improved appearance and to assure that elements are not a hindrance when not in use. Fastening systems for securing lines are commonly referred to as “tie-down anchor fixtures” or “anchor points” for short, anchor point being used as a noun in herein. In this disclosure we refer to a described tie-down anchor fixture as an anchor point. Such anchor points are known to be used on trailers, pickup trucks, boats and other apparatus to secure loads. An anchor point may be configured to have a member that is retracted when not in use and to be extended when in use to secure lines. In pickup trucks, such anchor points are installed in the side walls of truck beds. A load, placed on the truck bed, is secured against movement using anchor points for securing its lashings or lines. However, such anchor points are conventionally complex, expensive to manufacture, and are not able to be front and flush mounted. The presently disclosed anchor point is relatively simple in construction and use, is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, is flush mountable, has a retractable member and displays a range of other benefits including simplicity of installation by front mounting and tightened, and simple operation. It is durable, and has excellent appearance while being essentially invisible when not in use.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for such an improved anchor point as summarized, discussed in detail, and claimed in the following text and accompanying illustrations.